


Outside Looking In

by posingasme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e10 Torn and Frayed, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, F/M, Fixes, Hunterverse, Lonely Sam, M/M, Meg Lives, Megstiel - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Samandriel Lives, Sastiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Sam sees Megstiel blooming, and feels a lonely ache growing with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon who prompted Samegstiel.

When Dean had said the word “Megstiel” for the first time, Sam had not completely understood the meaning. And there were other things going on, all requiring his focus. So when it did hit him, in the shower that night, he actually stumbled a little. He felt as though he had been punched in the chest, and he wasn't even sure why. He dealt with it like any good Winchester, and put it immediately out of his mind, and after the shower, he took a bottle of whiskey to bed with him.

The next day, they nearly lost Meg to Crowley, and Castiel to Naomi. But Samandriel, who had managed to heal Castiel from her influence last time they saw him, reappeared to swipe the tablet from Dean's hands, and so Castiel returned to Meg’s side in time to throw Crowley into a retreat. Samandriel and the angel tablet were gone, and Heaven and Hell were both roaring about it. But Dean had made the point that he trusted Heaven’s most adorable angel more than any of the other players, and Castiel agreed, stating that Samandriel was doing as he should, protecting the tablet even from the angels.

Battered and bruised, the four of them slipped back into hiding. Castiel healed the brothers, but couldn't do so for Meg, and he insisted that he would do nothing until he had cared for her as she had once done for him.

“Time to hole up for a few days,” Dean had muttered, and that was that. They headed for the bunker, and allowed Castiel to adjust the warding for Meg’s entrance. Dean disappeared into town to find a night of company, with just a wink at Sam.

Sam knew better than to wait up.

But all that late evening, two creatures who did not sleep murmured to one another, passing a bottle between them. Sam had tried to give them privacy, but he found himself lured back by a strange fascination.

A sick fascination. It was literally making his stomach tighten.

He wanted to pretend it was just a curiosity about a relationship between an angel and a demon, each seeking a sort of post-Apocalyptic redemption. But he caught himself staring at Castiel's eyes, at the intensity and devotion, then at Meg’s, lit with awe and amusement. When he finally realized that what he was feeling was a lonely ache, he shot to his feet and said goodnight awkwardly, then hurried to his room.

That night, no angel, demon nor human slept in the Men of Letters bunker.

Dean had not returned by morning. He sent a quick text to let Sam know he had found himself company for the weekend, and he hoped Sam was resting and “Megstiel” were behaving themselves. Sam stared at the message, then sighed and closed his eyes.

He made the mistake of creeping out of his bedroom for breakfast, and walked right in on the odd couple performing an encore of the pizza man episode.

Sam's breath caught in his throat, and he backed directly into the wall behind him.

Castiel's hand was on Meg’s cheek, but he stood back and looked at Sam. “Good morning, Sam.”

Breakfast was a bad idea, his poor stomach told him. A really terrible idea. Sam shook his head. “Sorry, I-No, I'm just going to-I'm going back to bed. To research.”

Meg’s smirk was infuriating. “I seem to remember you having a peeping problem a few years back too,” she teased.

A hot flush filled his throats and cheeks. “I did not! You-you were ambushing my dad! I was-”

Castiel looked at them both sternly. “Meg?”

She sighed and shrugged. “You're right. Sorry, Clarence.”

Sam stared. He was certain he had never heard a demon apologize sincerely before.

Castiel echoed the sigh. “Sam, we talked last night, all night.”

“I know,” he murmured, and his gaze hit the floor.

“Cas thinks we should all enjoy a second chance. That we should all hold hands and forget the past together.”

The angel scowled. “I didn't say forget, nor even forgive. I said set aside. We must all set aside our previous transgressions against one another. I used you as a bridge across holy fire. Shall I apologize for it? We were adversaries at the time. If we are beginning anew, we must look forward instead of backward. And not simply between the two of us. If you mean what you say, that you enjoy my company and want to partake of it, you must extend the same arrangement to my friends.”

Meg snickered. “If I wanna be your lover, I gotta get with your friends? I don't know. Sounds a little mid-nineties and spicy for me.”

“Meg, please.”

She laughed. “I'm teasing you, angel. It wouldn't kill you to listen to some music now and then. Although that's not exactly the band I would recommend.”

Sam rolled his eyes.

“Oh, come on, Sam. I'll be Scary Spice, and you can be Geeky Spice. It'll be fun.” Then she gave him a more genuine smile, like the one she had worn when they had talked about how rare love was. “I'm willing to move on if you are. I think I've more than proved myself. I've nearly died for you several times now, Geeky. I've earned my place on the team.”

Castiel smiled too. “I did feel this bunker was a species short,” he said quietly.

Sam took a deep breath, and forced himself to smile. “No, of course. I've done some pretty messed up things myself. So have you. So has Dean. And-and Meg and me...Cas, I think Meg and I have come to a bit of an understanding. I'm not going to get in the way of you two being...whatever this is. I'm happy for you, man. You both deserve a second chance, and I'm glad you've...got one another.”

The two creatures exchanged glances, and seemed to communicate between them without a word. Then Castiel nodded his agreement to something. “Sam, your eyes give you away, you know. I may not understand everything, but that...that's universal to all species, it seems. You're lonely. And you don't need to be.”

Heat twisted in his empty stomach, and he was afraid he might throw up. “No, Cas. No, it's fine. I'm fine. I miss Amelia, but it's really okay. Thank you for thinking of me.”

It was Meg's hand that shot out to take hold of his arm, and it shocked him how gentle it was. Sam had never seen her use such a gentle touch on anyone but Castiel in the past.

He stared at her.

“Sam? When you're given the chance to be a part of something you know is worth fighting for, you don't walk away from it. Find a cause, and serve it.”

“I don't understand!” Sam whimpered. He hated what his voice sounded like.

Castiel too put his hand on him, touching his shoulder in a way that seemed to steady him down to the core. “I've spoken to your brother, Sam. His response to my request for his guidance was that life is too short, especially for a hunter, and that he didn't care how you find happiness so long as you…” He snorted dryly. “So long as you're not delusional enough to think it can come before hunting. He gave me his blessing to pursue with you a relationship that might bring us each some comfort.”

His heart was racing so fast that he was lightheaded, and the adrenaline was sending mixed signals to his body, indicating danger. “I don't understand,” he croaked.

Meg squeezed his arm. “I've been inside that head of yours. It's hard not to admire a man with so much strength. And it's impossible not to know how lonely you are. Cas asked me if I thought our friendship was one species short. When I indicated we might bring a moose into it, he got confused.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “If you wouldn't speak in metaphors, I might have understood that you meant Sam. And he is clearly who I was referring to myself.”

Sam swallowed hard, and looked from one to the other. He was breathing too shallowly, and that wasn't helping the dizzy feeling. “Dean said you-you should…”

“We want you in our club, kid.”

He let his lips part but had no words, nor voice for them.

The angel was shaking his head. “Meg, please don't be unnecessarily confusing. Yes, Sam. Dean was in favor of the two of us approaching you to join in our relationship. His precise words were ‘So long as he don't forget about hunting, and I can't hear anything through thin walls, I don't care what you three freaks get up to. But if either of you hurts him, I'll end you both.’”

A giddy feeling tickled at Sam's throats until he laughed. Tears were welling in his eyes. “You want me?” he breathed.

Castiel touched his cheek now. “I've always wanted you, Sam.”

Meg smirked. “I think I've already said this is my cause, and I'm serving it. I'm a bitch. I've got a unicorn. And we’ll make room for a moose. Unless we're wrong, and you don't want-”

“I want!” he cried out, then snapped his mouth shut.

They laughed and each stood on toes to kiss his cheeks. It was a strange tingle of sweet warmth from the angel and delicious chill from the demon, and the human between them melted under it with a happy shiver.

**Author's Note:**

> There's always room for one more comment. 
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
